ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 12+Chris 12 Hero's United
Mark 12 + Chris 12 Heros united will have a sequel and a series. It was created by Mark and Chris. Plot It starts off with Mark Twelven arriving at an art show. (Mark, breathing in): Ahh, nothing like art! He proceeds inside, concealing his Omegatrix. At the same time, Christopher Shane is also arriving at the same art show. (Chris): Thanks, dad! (William Shane): No problem. I'll see you at 5! He drives off. Chris then walks in, also hiding his Omegatrix. (Mark): Excuse me, sir? (Art Show Worker): Yeah, dude? (Mark): What type of art is here? (Art Show Worker): Drawings, comic books, novels, graphic novels, paintings, sketches, and etc. (Mark): Um, thanks? He goes over to the novels section where he meets Chris. (Mark): Hey, you like familar! (Chris): I don't think so. They look carefully at each other. (Mark): Wow! It's like I'm looking in a mirror! (Chris): Hmm, hey nice watch. Mark put his hand behing his back. (Mark): Umm, What watch. (Chris): It look's like mine. (Mark): Wait a second, can your watch turn you into uhh, aliens? (Chris): You know abouht aliens? (Trent): Get them! (Chris): Oh no "Scraposapiens!" (Mark): Scrapowhat? The "Scraposapiens" charge at Chris. (Feedback): Feedback! (Chris): A little help would be nice! (Feedback): Hmm, time to go ultimate! (Ult.Feedback) Ultimate Feedback! Mark defeats the scraposapiens and helps Chris up. (Chris): Ugh who was that? (Mark): Trent. Chris and Mark fill each other up on their past adventures. (Chris): Is Trent completely human? (Mark): No, he's half human half anodite. Why? (Chris): I believe Trent is somehow controlling the Scraposapiens. (Mark): If Trent is controlling these "Scraposapiens", then how is he doing it? (Chris): I think I know how. (Mark): How? (Chris, gulping): Well... I was kinda creating a device that would create a holographic version of my mom and give it to my dad for his birthday. But instead, I somehow created a "power magnifier". (Mark): Then let's go! (Chris): One sec. (Chris' Omegatrix): Time until arrival at destination: 10 minutes. (Mark): Stop being smart! (Chris): I can't help it! Chris transforms into Stinkfly and Mark transforms into Jetray. They then fly to Chris' house.Trent storms in and encounters Chris' dad. (William Shane): Can I help you? (Trent): You have something I need. (William Shane): If you mean my son's Omegatrix, he's not here. (Trent, looking inside): I can see that. Let me in! (William Shane): No! (Trent): Fine, Old Man! A Scraposapien scrapes Chris's dad. He falls to the ground, dead. (Chris, terrified): DAD! (Mark,also terfied): Mr. Shane! (Trent, noticing him): You must be Chris. Ah, Mark. How nice to see you. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have important things to do. Why don't you leave a message with my Scraposapiens over here? He proceeds inside, walking on William Shane's body. Chris runs in after him. The Scraposapiens attack Mark. (Chris, enraged): Nobody... Kills... MY DAD! (Mark): Chris, wait! Ugh, well I guess I'll have to defeat these guys first. Trent breaks into Chris's room, and find the device he's looking for. (Trent): Ahh, here we are! (Chris): Trent! It ends here! (Trent): Well, I agree! He fires up the device. Chris looks at his invention in horror. (Trent): Goodbye, Christopher Shane! (Mark): No! Mark transforms into Chromastone and absorbs the energy. He fires it at Trent. (Trent, standing up): You have no idea what you have just done. He teleports away. (Chris): He got away. (Mark): Yeah. (Chris): HE GOT AWAY! (Mark): Yeah, he escaped. (Chris): My dad is dead because of him and you're just saying "Yeah"?!? He took what can enslave us ALL! (Mark): Chris, calm down. (Chris): Okay. I'll try. (Mark): There is a way to revive your dad. (Chris): What? How? (Mark): The Hero Force. (Chris): But you can't heal pepole who have died. (Mark): With the power enhancer I can. (Chris): You're crazy. But, I'll do it. (Mark): Alright. They go to trent's lab. (Mark): Uh-oh, Trent's here. (Chris): I... DON'T CARE! He killed my dad, and he'll enslave us all! (Mark): Chris, Chris! Calm down, on three. One, two, three! They attack Trent, who is holding the Enhancer. Mark! transforms into Lodestar. Chris transforms into Shocksquatch. Lodestar creates a magnetic field, and Shocksquatch fires electricity through it, hitting Trent in the chest. (Trent): Argh! Attack! Trent transforms into Computertrix (Destructo): Why should we? (Trent): What?1 I said, Attack! (Destructo): Alright. He punches Trent in the stomach. (Trent): What did you do that for? (Destructo): You said: "Attack". He punches Trent again, knocking him out. (Destructo): Man, I hate that guy! Thanks, a lot. (Chris): Does this mean you all will stop attacking me? (Destructo): Today, yes. Forever, not so much. Chris and Mark teleport away to Chris's house. (Chris): So, do you think this will work? (Mark): Trust me. A yellow field sourund's Matk. (Chris): Now what? (Mark): Hold the device up to your dad. (Chris): Alright. Mark shoots power through the center, and it hits Chris' dad, reviving him. (William Shane, waking up): Uh, what happened? Oh, hello. (Mark): Hello. You hit your head when you were coming inside after dropping Chris off. You've been knocked out for about 10 minutes. (William Shane): Who are you? (Mark): Sorry. I'm Mark, Chris'es friend. Chris' dad notices his Omegatrix. (William Shane): Oh, so you and Chris have something in common, I see. (Chris): Yeah. You could say that. They all laugh. THE END!!! Or is it? FIND OUT IN MARK + CHRIS 12 OPERATION 12! Major Events *Mark Twelven meets Christopher Shane. *Trent is revealed by be controlling the Scraposapiens. *William Shane is killed and later revived. *Mark uses the Hero Force again sinse he hasnt since it was drained from him. Characters *Mark Twelven *Christopher Shane *Wiliam Shane (killed) (revived) Villains *Trent *Scraposapiens (Controlled by Trent) Aliens Used By Mark *Feedback *Ultimate Feedback *Jetray *Chromastone Aliens Used By Chris *Stinkfly *Shocksquatch Aliens Used By Trent Computertrix Category:Chris 12 Category:Mark 12 Category:Crossovers Category:Movies